


Reasons why you are beautiful, both inside and out.

by Sticky_Rolos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Tries, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Logan’s kinda cold and rude, M/M, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, but he isn’t the main part of the fic, janus and Remus are roommates, janus is a tall boi, remus just needs a hug, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sticky_Rolos/pseuds/Sticky_Rolos
Summary: Short version: Logan is a bit of an asshole Remus, and causes him to question his self worth. Janus sits him down and tells him everything good about him.Demus hurt and comfort fic cause I felt sad and need a pick me up
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Reasons why you are beautiful, both inside and out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so cheesy to write I hope you enjoy! It’s the vent I needed with the fluff I wanted so I hope others can enjoy it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated^^

Remus felt his eyes tear up as Logan picked up Patton’s call, they were calling together and Patton had rang him half way through, Logan hadn’t even let him know before picking up immediately and ignoring the rest of what Remus said. Remus glanced at his phone, his lips quivering as he started at the white screen. Logan tried to get Remus attention, shouting his name multiple times, Remus heard it, he heard his name slip from Logan’s lips, each time with a more frustrated tone. But he ignored him, why? Because it hurt, it hurt to acknowledge him, it hurt to admit that his love was unrequited, because there was someone better. Someone who made logan laugh, that laugh that was addicting and sweet like honey, the way the nerd would blush every time patton would compliment him, Logan had never been able to handle compliments, but that only made the reaction sweeter. 

Logan hung up.. a message piped up no less than a minute later, he read every word, the hot tears falling, like a glass that was knocked over, it hurt, his words filled with malice. It hurt so much, he hated it. He couldn’t respond, his shaky hands wouldn’t let him. 

‘If you cannot answer a simple question I don’t believe we can continue the call, I don’t know why you ignored me, but I don’t think it’s acceptable for **friends** to ignore eachother..’

Every word stung, he was friend zone, shouted at and deprecated in one message. He knew logan didn’t mean it, but that didn’t stop the tears from falling quicker, it hurt so much. He knew it was selfish, to cry over something he couldn’t have, someone, Logan wasn’t an object, he was an important person in Remus’ life, and that’s why he needed to apologise. He slowly pulled up Logan contact and.. he was blocked. Logan has never gone that far, arguments happened.. but Remus was never blocked. The phone fell from his hands, hitting the floor with a small crash, it smashed.. Remus couldn’t care less. He started to cry, and violently rub his eyes, the itchy fabric of his sleeves making them become red and irritated in a way that would be painful to look at, the tears kept coming, his puffy red eyes wouldn’t let the hurt go, he couldn’t, Logan had blocked him with no remorse. 

A small creak of the door could be heard as Remus roommate entered, Janus, or Dee as Remus had come up with one day. Janus stood at a very intimidating 6’10 and had a conditional where the pigment in his skin was stronger in some places, causing a patchy sort of look. Janus was a man of little words, well he was when I didn’t come to remus. Remus, well, he was different, Janus had found comfort and an odd friend in his roommate, and well they had been close ever since. Janus despised Logan since the first day they met, he really couldn’t see what Remus saw in that awful nerd of a man. He treated Remus like shit, like a burden.. he wasn’t abusive.. Janus knew that, he would never accuse Logan of that.. but the words he said to remus, well his shorter roommate really took them to heart. And Logan was either an oblivious idiot and didn’t realise how much Remus took things personal.. or he knew and didn’t care. Logan better hope it’s the first one for his own safety. 

“D-Dee..?” Remus glanced up at him, the smaller male was shaking and crying, Janus felt his heart shatter at the sight. He hated seeing his roommate like this. “Remus.. stop..” He stated, his tone soft as he glanced at his friend, remus didn’t, he continued rubbing his eyes and causing himself unknown harm. Janus approached, his eyebrows furrowing downwards as he glanced at him. “Remus..Stop!” He said, his tone stern and getting Remus attention immediately, he hated shouting, but he wasn’t going to let remus keep harming himself by rubbing his eyes. As Remus glanced at him, Janus continued to speak, his tone not faltering for a moment. “Logan is not, and never will be worth your tears. If he cannot see the purely beautiful person you are, both inside and out, then he will never be deserving of you.” Janus spoke, his eyes softening as Remus shuffled closer, he looked in Remus deep red eyes, the normal bubbly and curious look in them gone and replaced by hurt and pain. Janus felt his heart shatter more. He was so close to beating up a nerd in a minute. 

“T-that’s n-not true.. I’m j-just not w-worth it.. n-not worth the t-time or e-effort..” Remus words burned like acid, it physically hurt to hear, Janus slowly took Remus hand and lead him to the floor. He sat Remus in front a full sized mirror. Janus day behind him, wrapping his arms around Remus waist and began to speak again. “Now I’m going to show you something.. please do not interrupt until the end. Okay..” Janus stated, and Remus nodded weakly, his eyes avoiding the mirror. Janus moves one hand to hold Remus his head up and make him look in the mirror. 

“First you legs.. they are amazing. They carried you through everything in life so far, they got through the hard times, the good times.. and the things that have made you you today..” Janus stated, slowly stroking Remus thigh in a loving way to comfort him, remus confused gaze could be seen in the mirror, but Janus continued. He intertwined there hands together, looking at Remus through the mirror. “Your hands, they held you identity textures, they help you hold onto things, and you like me holding your hands when you have to take criticism from a professor or teacher. You like to use your hands to mess with my hair when your in a playful mood or just want to annoy me.” 

Remus laughed weakly at this, Janus could see the smile slowly coming back to remus face, the smile only his goofy idiot of a best friend could pull off, Janus smiled and began to pinch his cheeks, making a soft giggle erupt from Remus, one that made Janus heart melt and mend slightly. “You face, you have adorable hamster cheeks, and that stupid stubble you say will one day turn into a stupidly goofy mustache. Your beautiful eyes, they show when you being suggestive and dirty, they show when you want affection, you give me different looks when you need things, it took a while but I picked them all up stupid.” Janus laughed along with Remus giggling, he ruffled the boys hair and continued. “Your mop of hair that is stupidly soft to play with, we both know you dye it way too much and it looks like a mess.. but it adds to how cute you are, it adds to your personality. You use it to hide your emotions at times, pulling you fringe in front of your eyes to avoid the teachers gaze.” Janus leaned forward and peppered Remus face with soft kisses, his cheek growing a light pink as he continued to kiss every inch of them. “And your lips.. I saved them for last.. they create the smile that makes my heart melt every day before you leave, the taste of cherry always there because you won’t admit it, but you use cherry chapstick every day on multiple occasions. And.. they are the place I can kiss to show you how much I love and appreciate you..” Janus leaned in and pulled Remus into a kiss, it was soft and sweet, and Janus poured every inch of love into it. 

Remus kissed back, his heart melting and his chest swelling at every compliment he had received from Janus. His arms wrapped around Janus neck as he leaned closer. He felt so much love, he felt wanted.. and he felt safe with Janus, he never wanted to let go. Logan had slipped his mind completely, and as they broke the kiss, Janus cupped his face. “You are beautiful inside and out Remus, not matter what anyone else says you are..” 

And with that, Remus and Janus headed to bed, they never made anything official that night, but they didn’t have to. Remus had learned his self worth and Janus had showed him how amazing he was if he just took a long look in the mirror. And if the couple woke up the next day in awkward giggles and good morning kisses. No one else needed to know it.


End file.
